Bad Girl, Good Boy
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Beastboy tries to pluck up the courage to talk to Raven about possibly starting a relationship with him. Before she can say 'yes' or 'no', he's acually got to talk to her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or the song Girl All the Bad Guys Want which belongs to Bowling for Soup.**

**Girl All the Bad Guys Want**

It was the strangest possible time for Beastboy to be sitting on his bed trying to get the courage to talk to Raven about something. As he sat, he thought about the risk he was taking just considering this.

_**8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means**_

The boy got up and walked into the main room to get something to eat while his mind tossed his dilemma around. _'Gothic goddess with a body to die for. Smart, funny, when she wants to be, caring, sometimes. Perfect girl. Go for it.' _He pulled some tofu out of the fridge and sat on the counter. _'Smart-ass. Tongue that could substitute for a whip. Men would never leave her alone. She hates you. Don't even try.' _Just as he was formulating a plan, Raven walked in and a gust of wind blew the fork right out of his hand. Okay, so he was actually just dumbstruck and dropped it, but it was easier to blame the non-existent wind. She just walked by not even sending a glance his way. Raven got her tea and left.

_**And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!**_

She looked like she was lost in thought while trying to read. _She's probably thinking about that Aqualad fish-boy. Stupid whale-talker._

_**Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes**_

Beastboy stood up, walked briskly over to Raven, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rae," he chirped happily.

Not even looking up from her book, she muttered, "My name is Raven" then got up and walked out of the room. The girl probably trying to escape the numerous distractions. Robin fixing his gadgets loudly, Cyborg 'boo-ya'ing the TV screen. And of course Beastboy trying to tell her the most important thing in his short, yet very active, life. BB kept smiling even after she left.

"Anyone got a 9mm? Maybe a muzzle-loader even?" he mumbled to no one. He put he dishes in the sink and walked dejectedly to his room.

_**It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

As he walked past Rae's room he heard loud music like commotion emanating from her room. _And she says _we're_ loud. _Beastboy thought. _It isn't so bad. Maybe I could get used to it. At least we'd have something to talk about. _

_**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have**_

_**And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!**_

_**She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?**_

BB got back to his room and put in a Metal CD. As he listened to the screaming guitars, pounding bass, and every other kind of infliction possible on one's ears, he thought about, what else, Raven. _Aw, man what the hell am I thinking? I can't be half the man she wants. I'll never win her over with money. Hell I don't even got a moped. She could never like me. I'm just some little prankster that will never be more that a thorn in her side. _

_**Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...**_

_But I gotta do what I gotta do and if she doesn't like it than she ain't worth fighting for._ He got up, ready to strut out, kiss Raven right on the lips and say 'Who's your man?!". Now _w__hat the hell am I thinking? Of course she's worth fighting for. Not to mention, I'd be sent, most likely, to a pit of needles. I will fight though._ With his newfound courage, he walked down to Raven's room knocked on her door twice. She swished the door open and stepped out.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

He swallowed and he captured her lips with his. It took all of her will power not to respond to it. When he released her, she looked shocked and confused.

"I really like you, Raven," he said in barely above a whisper. "I would do anything for you. I'd…I don't know…fly to the moon and back if you'd just give me a chance."

"I can't," she mumbled monotonously. "You know that. Just go back to your blonde fan-girls."

"Just try." he said desperately.

"Beastboy, I could kill everyone in the tower," she said evenly and turned around not bothering to close the door. He walked into the room.

"What about Malchior? Nothing blew up with him. Why can't you give it a shot with someone who's not going to hurt you? And if you don't like me like that than just say it. Don't use your powers as a easy way to let me down." She stayed silent. He took it as the worst. "Oh okay. Well, if you, like, hate me now I'm sorry. I'll see you around I guess." And he started to walk away.

"Beast boy, that's not it," she said in a desperate attempt to make him understand.

"Than what is, Raven? I love you, god damn it! And I will go to the ends of the earth to prove it." He yelled.

Raven looked to the floor and composed herself. "Beast boy I can't take the risk of hurting you." She said in a barely audible whisper but he heard it. "I'd never be able to live with myself."

"I promise that nothing will happen." He said and pulled her into a hug. She gratefully returned it. Beastboy laid her down her bed and they laid there until morning.

Raven woke up first with Beastboy stirring not long after.

"Morning." Beastboy whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," she replied weakly, still not believing that someone could feel that way about a half demon like her. "Gar, why do you love me?"

"Well, there are many reasons. It would be easier to name the things I don't love about you." He smiled down at her.

"Oh," she tried to get her tough girl persona back and pushed out of his arms while sitting up. "And what are they?"

"There is nothing I don't love about you," he said and she smiled. Raven sat still for a moment before lying back down and placing her head on his chest. She even went so far as to sigh happily.

"I love you."

**Fin**

**I edited it from the last time I posted it. It really sucked back then.**


End file.
